


TT and JJ

by another_maggies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, My Prediction, Toni meets Jason, continues from 4.3, may contain spoilers if I'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Toni goes down to the basement chapel, despite Cheryl telling her not to... Continuation from 4*03.





	TT and JJ

“Toni. I don't think you've met Jason yet?”

Toni blinks. Moves her eyes from her girlfriend towards the ground back to her girlfriend. “Uhm... no?”

If at all possible the smile on Cheryl's face grows even brighter. She moves to take Toni's hand, her other hand staying steady where it is resting on a blue shirted chest.

“When opportunity comes knocking... Jason, may I introduce Miss Antoinette Topaz. The most brilliant, bodacious, beautiful young woman I'm lucky to call my girlfriend.”

Jason, unsurprisingly, stays silent. Toni, for the life of herself, can't keep the frown off her face at what's transpiring in Thistle House's basement chapel at this very moment.

_Because it can't be, it shouldn't. It's all wrong..._

“And ma chérie, may I introduce you to my twin brother, Jason.”

“Uh...”

“Oh, don't you two be shy! You're not that bashful normally, neither of you.” Cheryl flips her hair back over her shoulder and laughs, her eyes pointed towards the ground; towards _Jason_. “Alright, JJ. This is a big moment, I'll give you that. But I promise she won't bite. Not you anyway.”

Despite the obvious wink her girlfriend adds to that sentence the innuendo is completely lost on Toni. She's still staring at the smaller redhead. Only a tiny nudge to her side manages to pull her focus.

“Huh?”

“TT, I think Jason's a bit overwhelmed. He doesn't want to embarrass me,” Cheryl confesses in a whisper.

Toni doesn't know what to say. She's overwhelmed herself. And not just a bit.

“I... uh...”

“Can you be a dear and shake his hand, mon amour? I think he'll be fine once you take the first step.”

This is all so strange, Toni can hardly process it.

_Fuck._

_Cheryl told her not to come down here, Cheryl told her. She should have listened. She shouldn't have come down here, she should have stayed upstairs. Upstairs with Nana and the twins, with Cheryl's real relatives. Relatives that are alive-_

All this time, Toni's hand has remained in Cheryl's. But now, suddenly, there's a change. Toni's fingers are no longer grazing the soft, warm skin of her girlfriend. Rather, they rest against something cold, hard...

Toni screams.

Cheryl's eyes widen. “JASON!”

There's a thump as Toni drops it. Then there's silence as both girls take in the aftermath.

Cheryl is the first to break out of their state of shock.

“It's alright. It's okay. He's fine, I can fix it...”

“Cher...”

“Don't worry, TT. I'm sure he still likes you.”

The statement causes Toni to stumble back a few steps. Once her back hits the wall she just slides down. She feels exhausted. Nauseated.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

This is the girls she loves. Her girlfriend whom she's lived with for almost a year now. The woman she's currently raising twin toddlers with because she loves her so goddamn much.

There has to be a way they can get through this. She can't let her go. Cheryl's the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Toni takes a shaky breath before she moves over, and softly wraps her arms around her girlfriend. She doesn't even flinch as she notices the cold of what she's also engulfed in her hug.

“I'm sorry, Cher.” She kisses her hair, her cheek. Maybe she'll get through to her that way. “I'm sorry, but we'll get through it. We'll get through it, I promise...”

Cheryl's fingers lace through Toni's as a sigh escapes her lips. “It's okay, TT, don't worry. I love you. I'm sure in time you two will learn to love each other.”

Toni doesn't say anything, her lips pressed tightly against each other as her brown eyes meet blue ones, glassy. She can't very well tell her girlfriend that she has no interest in loving the tiny porcelain doll currently squished between the two of them that looks remarkably like Jason Blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much convinced that this is not just my theory, but what it will be in the show, because WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND would not immediately take their girlfriend to some kind of psychologist if they found her playing in the basement with her dead brother's corpse?? But then, it's Riverdale, you never know. :P


End file.
